thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Roadshow Home Video/Entertainment Warning Screen
These FBI Warning Screens are from Roadshow Home Video/Roadshow Entertainment Ltd. 1982-1983 Warning: On a pink background, we see "WARNING" in red. Australian warning text scrolls up, in white. The phrases "FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY" and "IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED" are in a bolder font and in red. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Roadshow Home Video releases of the period, including The Fifth Musketeer, Scanners, Mad Max, and Gallipoli. Scare Factor: Low, due to the jarring cut from black (which may hurt your eyes if you aren't used to it). 1983-1986 Warning: On a yellow background, we see a big word "WARNING" in red. Different Australian warning text scrolls up, in white. The text is then capped off with the big words, "STRICTLY PROHIBITED", in the same size, colour, and font as "WARNING". Variants: *On later titles, the background is black, and "WARNING"/"STRICTLY PROHIBITED" is yellow. The logo freezes after "STRICTLY PROHIBITED" shows up. *On Palace Home Video titles, the background is gray and the wording "WARNING" and "STRICTLY PROHIBITED" is smaller in the same text as the warning scroll as shown here.. FX/SFX: The scrolling of the warning text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Roadshow Home Video releases of the period, including First Blood, Heatwave, and The Terminator. Its also seen on 1983-1986 Premiere Home Entertainment titles such as The Women in Red and early Appalause Home Video releases. Scare Factor: Low, due to the jarring cut from black (which may hurt your eyes if you aren't used to it). The black background variant is a little easier on the eyes. 1986-1988 Warning: On a black background, we see a rounded rectangle, resembling a television monitor. The copyright notice appears within, rephrased to reflect the then-new N.P.C.A.A. (New Penalties Copyright Amendment Act). The word WARNING is placed at the top, in red. FX/SFX: None Variant: There exists a pink version with the WARNING text in blue. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon, as it was used for a short period of time. For Roadshow Home Video, this was seen on Eye of the Tiger, Hypersapien, and The Neverending Story. Also used for RCA/Columbia Pictures Hoyts Video and Fox Video. It also shows up on Premiere Home Entertainment and Appalause Home Video titles. Scare Factor: None. 1988-present Warning: On a black background, the same warning text from the previous warning scrolls up in Helevitca. The first paragraph is red. Variants *On 1995-2006 tapes, the font is changed. *On DVD's, the text is still and 1986 is replaced with 1996 *Starting in the late 2000s, the warning text's money values are updated and 1996 is replaced with 2006 *Some DVD's may Have it customized FX/SFX: The scrolling of the text. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Common. It was seen on most Roadshow Home Video/Roadshow Entertainment Limited, Appalause Home Video, later Village Roadshow owned Palace titles, and Premiere Home Entertainment VHS tapes at the same time. Also used on Aussie Disney tapes until 1994. Scare Factor: Minimal. Category:International Warning Screens Category:Warning Screen